


Quarantine and College Students

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: C-Virus, COVID19, Comedy, Crack, John is an animator who doesnt sleep, M/M, McLennon, Mentions of Sex, Modern AU, Paul is a weeb, Ringo cant believe he has to put up with these dumbells, Slight NSFW Themes, also McLennon exists, george is a tired college student, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: Its 2020, the corona virus is making the world stop spinning and everyone is staying indoors. Lets look at how the Beatles are doing during this weird time.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow I just came back from the dead. Lets see if it lasts!
> 
> also this is a oneshot book probably. REQUEST IDEAS PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU

Paul walked into the living room to see John sleepily sipping on his coffee.

He looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. His eyes had huge bags underneath his eyes that were bloodshot, and his skin was as pale as the snow. He could have sworn he was staring at a corpse. "Jesus..." Paul sighed, walking into the kitchen. "You look like a corpse lad. Did you sleep last night?"

John snorted, and took another sip of his coffee. "I'm an animator Paul. I don't sleep. I live off of coffee and energy drinks for christ's sake."

Paul sighed and grabbed his favorite mug from out of the cabinet, and prepared his usual, morning cup of tea. This mug, however, was no ordinary mug. This mug featured the famous Vocaloid and anime symbol, Hatsune Miku on it, which John viscously mocked him for.

John giggled to himself as he watched Paul prepare his cup of tea with his "weeb mug" as John called it. "Fucking weeb." John snorted, taking delight in Paul's groan of annoyance.

"It's too early for this John. Could you please go irritate someone else this morning? I do _not_ feel like dealing with a sleep-deprived you today." He said, plopping the teabag in the hot water, and walking to the tv to watch something.

"The only me you ever put up with is sleep-deprived. You're seeing my normal self."

"Exactly."

John rolled his eyes and took out his phone, scrolling through Twitter hoping to find something that wasn't related to covid19. His search, however, was fruitless. He let out a defeated sigh and turned his head to watch Paul search through the various categories on Netflix, before clicking on the 'Anime' category.

"Of course." He smirked. "You gonna watch One Kick Dude or something?"

"It's called One Punch Man. AND I know you watch Anime too. I looked at your Netflix history." Paul remarked, grinning as he imagined John struggling for a comeback.

John only gave a slight chuckle and kissed Paul's forehead. "Alright, you got me. You're still a weeb though."

"I know," Paul giggled, eyes sparkling as he looked up at John so he could kiss him properly. They kissed a couple of times before Paul got tired of looking up and continued his search for an anime to watch. John only retreated back his bedroom (Or his 'cave' as Paul liked to call it) shut the door, and continued to work on the latest hentai- I mean normal animation he was working on.

A few minutes later George and Ringo came out into the living room. Ringo started to gather ingredients for breakfast until he realized there were no eggs, milk, or ANYTHING for that matter. He groaned, rested his head against the refrigerator door in defeat, before getting back up to give the announcement. "Alright. I'm going to the store. Do you guys need anything?"

"Could you pick up some more of that frozen yogurt stuff you bought last time? It was amazing." Paul said from the couch.

"Why not just buy regular ice cream? Isn't it the same thing as frozen yogurt?" George remarked.

"It's healthier."

"It really isn't."

"George!" Ringo cut in. "Do you need anything from the store?"

George shrugged. "No, not really, Oh wait! We need more bread. We've run out."

Ringo wrote that down on the list, and right as he was about to put away his phone, he heard John shout from his room, "CAN YOU GET ME MORE CORNFLAKES? THANKS!!"

Ringo sighed, and put that down on the list too. "Alright. I'm going to the store. Please make sure not to burn down the flat before I get back." He sighed as he put on his shoes, his facemask, and then left.

~~~~~

A little later Paul decided to go irritate John for a little while. He hasn't come out of his room in three days at the least, and goddammit he was going to say hi to his lover whether he liked it or not. He walked down the (very short) hallway, and knocked on John's door, which had a "Go away," Sign on it.

"What?" John asked, sounding tired.

"Can I come in?" Paul asked sweetly, he knew John would cave for him.

"Uhg...fine. It's messy in here though." He said, and Paul opened the door.

Oh dear god...

John wasn't kidding when he said it was messy. Dirty clothes littered the floor, cereal bowls were on about every surface (at least he solved the mystery of the missing bowls) and John's desk was littered with garbage, energy drink cans, and dishes. Also, his room smelled like ass.

"Jesus John..." Paul sighed, closing his door and sitting on his bed. "You need to clean your room."

"Why?" John asked, not looking away from his drawing tablet. "It's not your room."

"Because we need our bowls back."

John rolled his eyes. "We have plates."

"I miss having cereal in the morning, John. I'm pretty sure you cant make cereal on a plate."

"Whatever."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Paul looked over to John's computer screen. He could make out part of a leg, and a weird green vine thing. "What are you working on?" He asked innocently.

John blushed. "an animation......"

Paul snickered. "It's porn isn't it?"

"No!.....okay yes. It's porn you would enjoy anyway."

Paul rolled his eyes. He already knew John was going to make fun of him. "Oh really? What type is it?"

John smirked. "Tentacle porn."

"Oh dear god!" Paul groaned, putting his face into his hands. "WHY would I like that?!"

"Isn't that what you anime nerds are into?"

"Not all of us you fucker! Besides, WHY on earth would you animate.....THAT?!"

John shrugged. "Commission."

"Wow...." Paul said, wide-eyed. "You really would do anything for your patrons wouldn't you?"

"Pretty much," John said, a shit-eating grin adorning his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ringo walked into the flat to see George laying on the couch and pillows covering his ears. He looked like he had just been scarred for life, leaving Ringo confused. "George," He started, setting the groceries and a beaten-up pack of toilet paper down on the counter, "are you okay?"

George only shivered. "I hate living in a tiny flat..." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"I HATE LIVING IN A TINY FLAT!"

Ringo was about to ask why again when George pointed towards Paul's bedroom and told him to shut it. Ringo soon found out why.

"Oh," He sighed, starting to put groceries away. "They're at it again eh?"

"Yes! For the FIFTH TIME this week!" George groaned. "I get it, they're lovers, but NO ONE should be having sex FIVE TIMES in a fucking week!"

Ringo shrugged. "It could be worse. They could have been in a horrible fight, and we could have been caught in the middle."

George nodded. "True, at least they're not fighting."

Paul and John hardly ever fought, but when they did, it was ugly. They both had massive egos and HATED losing arguments. Paul's snarkiness, plus John's temper, was not a good mix. Luckily, they agreed on a lot of things.

Ringo put away the last of the groceries, before holding up the 24 pack of toilet paper he had gotten at the store. "You should be thanking me for this," He said to George.

"Why? It's the gross sandpaper kind. You could have at least bought the cushy stuff."

"George, in case you haven't noticed, people are panic buying all over the god damn country. The cushy stuff ISNT AROUND ANYMORE! I had to fight a crazy old guy until security had to LITERALLY PRY HIM OFF OF ME to get this for us, and this might be the last pack you ever see in a long time!" He huffed, carrying it to the bathroom.

~~~~

A little later, John stopped by the bathroom, only to see Paul hunched in front of the mirror, following a.....James Charles make-up tutorial?!

"Paul, I know we're gay, but what the fuck?"

Paul only rolled his eyes, before answering his question. "I'm bored John. What else am I supposed to do? Besides, he's super talented with make-up."

"But it's MAKE-UP. You don't wear make-up."

"Yes, I do you just never notice. How else do you think my eyelashes look so stunning?"

John groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say, I'm going to go work on my animation."

"No, you're not. You're cleaning your room first." Paul retorted, closing his mascara.

John was dumbfounded. "WHAT?! Come on! It's not even your room!"

"Your room smells dreadful John, it's spreading into the hallway. Besides, I want our bowls back."

"Well my computer is still in my room genius, how do you know if I'm actually going to clean my room or not?"

Paul smirked, then turned back around to face John, who had this stupid shit-eating grin on his face. he couldn't wait to wipe it right off of him. "I changed your password and logged you out. I'll give it to you once your room is clean. Also, don't ask Ringo or George for the password, they don't know it and they agree with me on this."

John's face was priceless. His jaw was practically hitting the floor, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "I fucking hate you."

"Sure ya do. Get to it."


	3. Showers and Starrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil steamy. Beware ;)

"George, could you grab us some towels?" Ringo asked, starting the water.

George walked down the hallway into the ~~Lennon~~ linen closet and grabbed a few towels. He walked back down the hallway, through the living room, (while receiving a shit-eating grin from Paul) and finally into the bathroom where his lover awaited him. He opened the door, then locked it behind him as he stole a kiss from Ringo, all while Ringo snuck in some sneaky touches, making George shiver a little.

"Shouldn't we step into the shower first?" George asked with a chuckle.

"Okay fine," Ringo pouted, setting the towels on the counter as he reached for George's shirt. He started with his shirt, taking it off ever so slowly, admiring George's smooth and pale chest. He then moved to his belt, undoing it with care. As soon as it was undone, Ringo tore it out of the belt loops and began to work on the jeans that George was wearing. He always took the trousers off along with the underwear, so he was especially excited about this. He pulled both items of clothing down with care, slowly revealing every inch of George's lower body to him. He felt himself fill to the brim with lust as soon as the package was visible, and he had to try hard to keep his patience.

"Why don't we get in love?" Ringo said, taking George's hand in his as they shared a kiss.

As soon it was broken, George smirked and looked deeply into Ringo's eyes, before saying, "Yes Sir."

********  
  
  
Paul walked into John's now clean room with a happy smile. "See? Doesn't a clean room feel much nicer?"

John only rolled his eyes. "Whatever, can I have my password back?"

Paul gave him a slight chuckle before handing him a sticky-note with the password. John took one look at it before putting his face in his hands with a groan. "Paulmccartneyisthehottestbitchintheworld1234, are you FUCKING KIDDING me?!"

With a shit-eating grin, Paul replied, "Nope. Try it."

John groaned again and tried the password. Sure enough, it worked. "I fucking hate you sometimes."

Paul giggled. "I know."

They were then interrupted by a load, sinful moan that erupted through the entire apartment, followed by even more, along with various grunts and pants. Paul felt like jumping out the window, and John only laughed.

"I guess we know how they feel huh?"

"John shut up."


	4. How to walk a pet John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul exposes John to sunlight for the first time in forever. It doesn't go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short and very stupid.

"NOOOOO PLEASE!" John cried as he was quite literally being dragged from his bedroom. "I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T DO THIS!"

Paul sighed. "John you have to get sunlight one way or another. You haven't left your room in two weeks."

"Sunlight is for losers."

"Sunlight is for healthy people."

George and Ringo giggled from the couch as they listened to Paul and John argue. John had a habit of forgetting that the sun exists, and every so often, Paul had to drag John out of his cave to experience it again. It never went well, and it certainly wasn't now.

"Don't leave him out there too long Paul. He'll disintegrate." George commented as John proceeded to list the various reasons why sunlight was bad.

"John come on, we're just walking the dog. We'll be gone for a maximum of twenty minutes."

John only continued to whine and cry as Paul dragged him out the door. George and Ringo then busted into laughter.

****

"See John? Doesn't the fresh outdoor air just perk you right up?"

John was stumbling behind Paul, looking quite miserable. "Please take me back inside! It's so hot I need air conditioning!"

"It is seventy degrees outside John, you are fine."

John only continued to press the issue. "I can feel the flesh melting off my bones!"

"We have been outside for literally two minutes."

"And it SUCKS!"


	5. I honestly don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure unfiltered crack cocaine

"OH SNAP MY NECK AND SET ME ON FIRE DADDY UWU!!!!!"

John burst into laughter as he heard Paul angrily stomp down the hallway, then kick his door open SWAT Team style. "John, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

John only shrugged, a devilish grin on his face. "I was just watching a corpse husband video and I reacted accordingly."

"at THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!"

John shrugged. "It could be worse! He could've been a furry and I would have moaned louder."  
  


Paul just stared at John, looking so done with his dumbass. "John, go the fuck to sleep." He then grabbed a pillow, threw it at him, and stomped back down the hallway to his room, with a very confused looking George and Ringo staring at him.

Ringo then shyly asked, "A-Are you a furry?"

John laughed. "Yes but not in that way I just wanted to fuck with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for whatever the fuck you just read


	6. Drop Kicked Computers and Furry Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ree

George walked into John's room, searching for his laptop. George's computer was in the shop, so he had to borrow Johns for his editing programs. He took the laptop and brought it out to the living room. (he already knew the password don't ask how) "Hey, John? I'm borrowing your laptop!" He shouted into the four-bedroom flat and opened it up.

Almost immediately he heard a door bust open, and a panicked, half-naked John came bursting out of the bathroom. He dove onto the coffee table movie style, grabbing the laptop in the process. He then took it, and drop kicked it out the window, making sure it went far, far into the distance.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" George said, staring at John in complete shock. "What the fuck John?!"

"There are some doors in this world, better left closed." He stated matter of factly.

"What the fuck was even on that computer?" George asked, thinking it couldn't be that bad.

"You don't want to know..." John said, giving him a serious look.

"Oh come on John, it can't be that bad."

"Mm, alright. Do you know what Furry BD-"

"HOOOOOLY SHIT alright, I'm out. I've heard enough." George said, getting up from the sofa to go take a shower.

John laughed. That was just the vanilla shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ree


End file.
